


Come Out On Top

by Hannaadi88



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Training Shenanigans, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: ➡️ Kiss prompt #19: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.Keith and Lance are training. Well, sort of.





	Come Out On Top

Lance grunted as he tripped and fell on his back for the third time within the last thirty minutes. With an average of once per ten minutes Lance figured that he was doing pretty well. At least it wasn't twice, right?

It looked like Keith begged to differ. He was sitting on top of him, as usual, pinning Lance's arms over his head with his trademarked frown. One would think he'd be grateful- not many had the privilege of straddling Lance multiple times a day. But all he did was roll his eyes when Lance winked at him.

"Why can't you take our training seriously for once?"

Lance pursed his lips. "Who said I wasn't?"

"You keep making the same mistakes," Keith snapped. The crease between his brows deepened and Lance wondered for a moment if Keith practiced looking so menacing in front of the mirror every morning. There was no way that look came naturally to him.

"-and you aren't even paying attention to what I'm saying! Look, just because you don't like it doesn't mean that you don't need to listen to—"

"I am listening!" Lance's palms curled into fists under Keith's grasp. "And I _am_ taking this seriously! But you keep tripping and pushing me down before I get the chance to practice!"

Lance was dying to just come out and say that Keith was a horrible teacher, but he wasn't as big of an idiot as everyone liked to think he was. Even Lance knew that saying something like that so bluntly would lose him major points with his boyfriend.

Keith made a great partner (well, most of the time) in and out of the field and the bedroom, but a teacher? Not so much.

Keith shook his head. "The Galra aren't going to give you any chances, so why should I? You need to be prepared, Lance!"

Lance bristled. That wasn't fair. The whole idea of training was for him to learn how to improve, now to be shown how much of a failure he was and hand-to-hand combat.

"…this is stupid," Lance mumbled, wriggling under Keith's weight. "We're wasting our time. I'm a sniper. I don't let any Galra close enough to even touch me."

Keith raised a brow. His grip tightened on Lance's wrists as he transferred his hold on them to only one of his hands as the other traveled down the length of Lance's body. It paused over the hem of Lance's shirt before grabbing it and pulling it up far enough to expose his midriff. Lance inhaled sharply as Keith's hand pressed down on an ugly bruise just under his ribcage.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Shit," Lance hissed. "Okay okay, you've made your point. Geez. Now let go of me, will you?"

Keith moved his hand away, but instead of letting go, he set it down on Lance's shoulder and applied pressure, keeping Lance in place.

"Nope. This is part of your training. A Galra is holding you down- what do you do?"

Lance blinked.

"Are you really doing this right now?"

Keith grinned and leaned down with all his weight.

"Well, fuck you too," Lance huffed. He took a deep breath before kicking his legs, trying to knee Keith in the gut or push him off. Keith kept moving, though, holding onto Lance with a vicelike grip and evading Lance's kicks. Somehow during their scuffle Keith had managed to pin Lance's thighs down with his knees.

It hurt. Keith was heavy and his knees were bony. Lance grit his teeth and tried to just throw Keith off by rolling his weight, but Keith kept him down like a pro. He supposed he should be grateful that knife boy didn't have his dagger on him, or else Lance would've probably had something sharp pressed against his jugular, too.

Well, wasn't this just dandy.

"Giving up already?"

Lance looked up. There was a film of sweat under his collar and he was getting a little breathless, but Keith- _perfect_ Keith- looked completely unbothered by their struggle. The bastard had a fucking smirk on his face.

Considering the circumstances, Lance really shouldn't have found it as attractive as he did. But hey, a guy had his needs.

Hot boyfriend or not, Lance wasn't going to quit quite yet. McClains weren't quitters and he'd be damned if he let Keith walk away thinking he'd bested him.

He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"You wish," Lance returned the smirk before snapping his head forward. He didn't reach as far as he would've liked, but with Keith leaning down, he'd gotten close enough for a decent head-butt. Keith swore and pulled back.

Lance took advantage of the opening, yanking his hands out of Keith's grasp and pushing Keith up. He managed to reach an upright position before Keith regained control and grabbed Lance's wrists in a bruising hold between them. His eyes were narrowed with pain and if Lance's bruise hadn't still been throbbing, Lance might've felt some remorse.

 "Not so cocky now, are we, mr. close-combat expert?"

"Shut up," Keith groused.

Lance grinned and shook his head. "Admit it! I'm better than you!"

Keith raised a brow. "Lance, you literally can't move your hands. You still can't get up. How exactly does that make you better than me?"

Lance paused. Keith did have a point. He might've been able to sit up, but he wasn't all that closer to shaking Keith off. If anything, Keith felt closer than before.

…maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Behold, ye of little faith. I've got you exactly where I want you."

Keith eyed him skeptically. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Lance's lips spread in a sleazy smirk. His gaze roamed down to where Keith still straddled Lance's hips and raised his eyes back up to meet dark grey. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

"I've got my hot as fuck boyfriend in my lap. Where else would I want you?"

Lance rolled his hips for emphasis and beamed as Keith's face finally showed some color. Who was getting the better of whom, now?

"Lance, we're in public!" Keith lowered his voice, turning his head towards the entrance to the training deck.

Lance shrugged. "Nobody's here. Besides, we've been all over each other for the past ten minutes. You didn't seem to mind then."

Keith sputtered. "That's different! We were training!"

"You call that training? How about 'let's see how many times I can get Lance under me'?"

Keith's eyes widened just a fraction and Lance knew he was onto something. Bingo.

"Oh my god. It was, wasn't it?"

"What? No!" Keith was quick to defend himself, though the healthy flush on his cheeks gave him away. "It's not my fault you suck at keeping yourself upright during battle! I never—mmph!"

Lance didn't need to hear the rest. He had enough to work with as it was. He tilted his head and surged forward, pressing his lips to Keith's and meshing their mouths together. Keith didn't move at first, perhaps unsure, but all Lance had to do was slip his tongue into the other paladin's mouth to get him to respond.

Keith groaned and released Lance's wrists, choosing to rest one of his hands back on Lance's shoulder and the other to cup Lance's cheek. His touch was gentle now and Lance hummed, using his newly freed hands to wrap around Keith's neck as they deepened their kiss.

Lance indulged a moment longer before moving on to the next part of his scheme. Making out on the training deck was one of his longtime fantasies and a part of Lance mourned his next step, but some sacrifices needed to be made on the path to greatness.

Slowly, deliberately, Lance pulled Keith closer. Keith didn't protest as Lance pulled him down. In fact, he went eagerly, closing his eyes as Lance's body fell back inch by inch, taking Keith with him.

Perfect.

Lance didn't waste time. The moment Keith's eyes closed he used his weight and momentum to jerk them both to his side rather than continue his backward descent. Keith's back hit the floor and Lance was quick to roll him over completely, straddling Keith and pinning his hands over his head after a brief battle of limbs.

Keith looked up at him, eyes wide mouth agape. Lance shot him a smug smile and Keith's eyes immediately narrowed with an accompanying frown.

"You cheated," Keith accused. He jerked his hips but Lance wouldn't have it. He kept his grip firm and his stance steady as he shook his head and tutted.

"All's fair in love and war," he said grandly. He paused. "You were the one who said that I always needed to be prepared, right?"

Keith groaned and let his head fall back onto the floor with a dull thud. His body grew limp and Lance released his hold, straightening and leaning back just a bit against Keith's folded legs.

"So are you ready to admit that I'm the better man?"

Keith cracked an eye open and Lance's world spun. One moment he was waving his victory in front of Keith's face and the next his back painfully hit the floor and Keith was on him again. Lance winced and rubbed the back of his head. At least his arms were free this time. Keith seemed to be perfectly happy with hovering on all fours above him, trapping Lance between his arms and legs.

"Not today."

A part of Lance wanted him to grab Keith and pull him down, to prove his worth and make sure that Keith didn't win this fight. But Lance had been with Keith long enough to know that doing so wouldn't get them anywhere.

Besides- he was tired, sore and unfortunately aroused. Mama had always told him to pick his battles and this was one he just wasn't going to win as long as his mind was preoccupied.

Sighing, Lance raised his hand. Keith stiffened, but all Lance did was cup the back of Keith's neck and offer him a tired smile. They looked at each other for a long moment before Keith's resolve crumbled as well. He returned the smile and allowed Lance to yank him down for another kiss.

"I guess I could let you stay on top of me for a while longer," Lance mumbled against Keith's lips. Keith snorted and pressed back, giving as good as he got as their liplock got a little messy.

Oh, Lance admitted that he might've lost this battle. Especially if it meant that he could guilt Keith into getting his way later on.

But unbeknownst to Keith, the war had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on a prompt I received from the kiss prompt meme on tumblr. Feel free to send me a message @hannaadi88!
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * Long comments
> 
> * Questions
> 
> * Constructive criticism
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
